


Not sure what's going on,

by Pupper00



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Academy!Ahri, F/F, Ninja-ish!Akali, academy au, idek what happened with the AU, supposed to be slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupper00/pseuds/Pupper00
Summary: but Ahri is sticking with the lady holding those cool Ionian knives.





	Not sure what's going on,

"I really don't see the appeal of it."

"Maybe if you look at it from an angle," the voice to her right suggested.

A non-committal hum came from her left.

"I don't think it would have appeal in any angle," Ahri muttered as she poked at the in-flight dinner that was distributed a while ago. She hadn't touched the microwaved dish yet and had devoured the desert and 'salad' instead.

"It's not that bad," Kai'sa mumbled through her food, slurping the barely passable noodles like it was her last dinner. Ahri feared her right face would be covered in sauce by the end of the meal.

"Ew, Kai'sa, don't talk with your mouth full," Xayah grimaces, her purple vastayan ears pressing against her head in distaste. Nonetheless, she took a bite of the food as well.

"I'm not eating that," Ahri emphasized again, pushing the tin foil container away from her like a little kid. Vlad's snobbishness rubbed off on her, but she couldn't be blamed, the noodles looked more like mush than anything else and the veggies gave off this odd smell. 

A particularly strong waft made Ahri gag and cover her nose with her tail, "nope. I don't know how you can manage this, Xayah."

Looking to her left, she found her friend missing. Ahri was about to stand up when she saw Xayah standing next to Ashe and Katarina's seats, puking her contents into their paper puke bag. Ashe was rubbing Xayah's back in an effort to comfort her while Katarina got the attention of a flight attendant.

Those two make a cute couple, she thought despite all the chaos. Ahri felt a little jealous that they had such a good dynamic. "Kai'sa, do you think Ashe and Katarina are dating?", Ahri asked, not taking her eyes off Xayah, because she was genuinely a bit worried.

"I thought Garen and Katarina were pining for each other, and wasn't Ashe with Tryndamere?", Kai'sa replied, peeking over her seat to watch the scene unfold along with Ahri and the rest of the students.

Xayah really had a lot of stuff to be puked out, it likely had something to do with emotional constipation. The flight attendant looked like she might start puking as well, poor woman.

She hummed, thinking about what Kai'sa said, "But don't you think they're a bit too cosy?"

"Aren't we cosy as well?"

"That's gay, Kai'sa."

"I love you too."

Ahri chuckled and turned around to lightly slap her friend, but the sight in front of her made her stop, "oh my god, you ate my portion as well."

Kai'sa, in the midst of reaching for Xayah's portion, looked at her, "was that not okay?"

What was she supposed to say to that? As a friend, Ahri should worry about Kai'sa's eating habits, the girl seemed to only have bad ones, but then again, the girl came from aplace called - what was it called - the void. Supposedly food is scarce there and it would most likely try to kill you if you were lucky enough to find some, according to Kai'sa.

Ahri decided that eating three in-flight mushy noodles was probably okay, "don't worry, it's fine. Xayah would probably be thankful if you ate her portion as well."

And she was, thankful, that is. The girl looked like the soul had been sucked out of her, or as if she was severely hungover from partying, though that was less relatable. 

"We're off to a good start," Ahri heard Vladimir mumble where he was seated behind her. What a snob. She loved that boy.

* * *

" _Higher, Nora._ "

" _I can't!_ "

" _Stop lying to yourself, you're going to reach my minimum required height or no one goes home._ " Naturally, that sentence lead to collective noises of malcontent. Akali knew this all too well because she once stood there as an exhausted young disciple, groaning loudly when training was particularly rough.

_"Aren't you being too hard on them, chief?"_ , Akali decided to interfere when Nora landed on her bum again with a tiny squeak. The poor girl was definitely going to be sore the next day.

_"Of course not, it's for the Light Festival, we can't mess that up!"_ , Shen argued as the kids looked at their teacher as if he was being ridiculous. And frankly, he was.

_"Maybe it'd be best if we all took a break,"_ she suggested, hoping Shen would accept it. He needed it more than the disciples with how on edge he's been the last few days.

Always having been the responsible one, Shen took over most of the tasks after the previous master of the dojo passed away, while Akali and Daiki pitched in whenever they could or were allowed to. But this obviously took a toll on the man as he became more pressured and tense overtime, Akali thinks he wishes to be too much like Kusho, the deceased master.

_"I bet he's going to pop a blood vessel before the festival arrives,"_ a sudden voice behind her chuckled, Akali shook her head and nudged the man behind her.

_"Shut it, Daiki. He's doing his best,"_ despite herself, she also let out a chuckle before a cough interrupted her. Looking down, she saw another member of her adopted family, a small yordle named Kennen.

_"You better not disrespect Shen, he's the new master of the dojo now,"_ Kennen chastised, he was the oldest after all, so he was allowed to chastise people.

_"Or what's left of it anyway,"_ Daiki muttered, scuffing his bare feet against the frayed material of the mats they were standing on.

Daiki had a point, the dojo was old. It hadn't been renovated since it was build, since Kusho was too fond of the battered sight and Shen would definitely feel bad for changing it, as if the former master would then turn around in his grave in disapproval.

As the disciples filed out of the room, the four of them gathered around in the dojo for a group meeting. They had been doing that for a while now, working together as - mostly - a group to fill in the blanks Kusho had left.

_"So,"_ Shen began, wiping the sweat from his face and neck with a towel.

_"I still believe it would be better if one of us taught the lessons instead of you Shen,"_ Kennen said out loud what Akali was too afraid to bring up again.

_"You know that was Kusho's job, I can't do that,"_ Shen replied with a sigh. He sure sighed a lot these days, Akali almost rolled her eyes.

_"Although not blood-related, he was our father too. Let us help,"_ Daiki piped up, placing a comforting hand on Shen's shoulder.

_"We care about the dojo but we also care about you, Shen. Don't push us away,"_ Akali finished, as Shen looked more defeated with every sentence.

_"I can't do it, I can't run the dojo. I don't know how he put up with it,"_ she knew he rarely showed his emotions so this was definitely a win for team get-Shen-the-help-he-needs.

_"We'll get through this, together."_

* * *

Normally, Ahri wasn't really fond of the outdoors, especially farms, walking among cows and whatnot wasn't her favourite pastime. This is an exception, she decided as she leaned back in the carriage, clutching her backpack to her chest. The backpack she was forced to buy because she didn't have any and it was recommended she brought one along, but it doesn't look too bad.

Overhead, the sun was setting, and the chauffeurs - are they chauffeurs? Ahri didn't really know - lit up several lanterns that were attached to the carriages while muttering in another language.

"Ahri, Xayah, how does it feel to be back home?", Ashe asked, a polite but genuine smile plastered on her pristine white face. Now that Ahri thinks about it, most girls from Valoran High are very attractive.

"Vastayans don't live around this area, but it's good to be back in Ionia, you can literally feel the magic humming around you," Xayah replied, covering a sleeping Kai'sa with a random scruffy blanket she found in the carriage.

"My family never really spoke about Vastayans, I only learned about it when I met Xayah," Ahri spoke, plucking at the splinters next to her feet. The other girls, aside from Xayah and Kai'sa, looked at her as if they expected more, "I'm adopted and they just didn't think it was necessary to talk about it with me."

"Is this your first time in Ionia?", someone asked, to which she nodded and then everyone was back to minding their own business.

Remembering Xayah's words, Ahri tried to concentrate on the magic, but she felt nothing. Bummer. Maybe she didn't have magic in her.

"What are you thinking about?", Xayah nudged her in the side, making her squirm and push back.

"That I'm excited as long as I don't have to hike or work."

As the horses trudged forward, small buildings could be made out through the setting darkness.

"We've arrived, welcome to our humble village," their guide exclaimed, a bit further, the boys were already clambering out of the carriage with their luggage. Ahri hoped there would be a guide that spoke English.

"Kai'sa, wake up," she nudged her taller friend, hoping she'd wake up.

Kai'sa shifted and groggily opened her eyes, "did someone die?"

"What?", Ahri laughed softly and pulled her upright, "no, but we're here. C'mon, let's go inside, the driver probably wants to go home and sleep as well."

Xayah was already lugging her bags out of the carriage, "losers can't be choosers," she called out as she dragged everything inside the inn. Placing a mental bet that Xayah would be choosing the top bunk, Ahri helped Kai'sa gather her bearings and smiled apologetically to the driver.

Turned out there were no bunks.

Or beds for that matter. Xayah was already snuggling up on the floor with her share of the blankets, next to the heater. "It gets cold at night, I suggest you layer up, there are more blankets in that closet," she pointed from beneath her most likely warm blankets.

"That's not fair, I'm going to sleep with you under there," Ahri huffed, dropping her backpack on the floor, carefully, she just bought that.

"I don't want to sleep alone," Kai'sa said softly, Ahri knew no one could deny the little peach anything.

They ended up placing all the futons as close to each other as possible next to the heater, with Xayah right beside it, Ahri in the middle and Kai'sa pressed uncomfortably close against her.

"Kai'sa, I'm going to suffocate if you hold me like that."

"You just can't handle her love, hon," Xayah deadpanned, "besides, she's already sleeping."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're in for a ride! Criticism/suggestions are welcome. For now, I have ten chapters //planned// but there is supposed to be more. Also, all italic dialogues indicate them speaking another language, from Akali's POV, you'll be able to read it, you won't see it from Ahri's POV cause she doesn't understand it, so neither will you :D


End file.
